User talk:Datadragon Seraphim
The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Re: AoI I was planning on finishing with this current thread, then making an epilogue thread. We should be finishing quite soon, within the next few days. Emperor Maximus (talk) 12:30, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Edit: Okay, I see what you mean. Didn't know about that limit. Will make a new part now. Emperor Maximus (talk) 12:31, October 27, 2015 (UTC) 2nd edit: Here it is http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:150192 Emperor Maximus (talk) 12:36, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Age 3 http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:156694 You know what to do. 15:55, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Age of the Dragonkin -------- Hey Data, Thought I would stop by to invite you to join my RP. http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:159273#2 I would really like to see you join. I look forward to hearing from you. Thanks, Dragon...Breather-of-LoN (talk) 22:05, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Conscription Thanks for the notice. I will see with Psycho about getting a replacement for you when you leave next week. Good luck on your endevours, Data, and see you around. 13:47, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Back? Hey Data! I only noticed today that you have made a few edits in the last couple days. Are you back on the wiki? Or is it just a quick drop in to say hello? Emperor Maximus (talk) 16:23, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Ah, that's unfortunate! :( Well anyway, hope to see you soon mate. Emperor Maximus (talk) 18:21, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Science Kombat Play dis game m8 http://super.abril.com.br/jogo-science-kombat T8 the Gr8 (talk) 00:01, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Notifications I don't know if you noticed, but wikia is getting a bit screwy with notifications, so some people are no longer getting them. Just thought I would point it out as you haven't said anything on Age for afew days, I wondered if the notifications weren't showing or something. Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:31, June 19, 2016 (UTC) The Great LC Screenshot Challenge Your resources. Good luck! ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 04:43, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Well, at least you tried. And Rowena's definitely my favorite of the two. Somehow, you managed to recapture that Dragon Age: Origins look! *claps* and she's from the Human Noble origins, so Refined is okay! XD And Lyris, yeah, that one came out ick on MY end as well, so you're not the only one hard-pressed to adequately capture the Leader of the Talos Cult! ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 15:54, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Character Design Badassery My dearest draconic friend, I have a request of your talents. I happened to see the work you did for Miss Lonesome Courier and her character images. If I may be so bold, I would like to ask of you the same for Jordan Auburlei in Ancient Legends. If you have the time, I would be much appreciated. Thanks Sincerely, [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Voth Yol Arhk Kun ' ]] 13:34, July 21, 2016 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate '''two fighters' this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. RWBY RP Never really thought I'd appear on your user page did you? neither did I. Well, here I am to ask you to join an RP, this isn't my RP but rather the RP of one of our youngest RP'ers. I am asking all who were seen on the age-old Grimm RP to join the new RWBY RP. The GM has sort of a bad reputation but I am helping him figure it out. Have a kakapo. [[User_talk: Nelthro|''' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 03:41, August 16, 2017 (UTC) And here!s the link I forgot. http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:274604 haveanother Kakapo [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ''' ]] 03:49, August 16, 2017 (UTC)